Just Like a Princess
by kuronekomimi
Summary: A princess escapes, chased by Dieci, the concealed dark mages organisation at the feet of her strict grandfather. On the other side, Natsume had to go for a search and the adventure begins NxM RxH PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!! Kuronekomimi is back!! So so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY for leaving just like that a few months ago!! waa... i feel so bad..**

**I felt suddenly that the stories i wrote back then were not that nice... so now, i'm back!! hehe...and i've got a story for you guys again... **

**PLease please please review!! it's ok if you want to scold me for deleting the stories i made back then as well... waa... i won't delete this one. please dun be angry with me beg on the knees**

**anyway, enjoy!!**

**-**

**-**

On a deserted stairway leading to the top of one of the most enchanted castle in Nove, the capital city of the mighty Alice Kingdom, a pair of haunted yet innocent hazel eyes which carry fear desperately glancing around hoping no enemies had caught her yet. She just had to run while her best and only friend is stalling time for her.

"_Run! Just run! I'll take care of him for you!" a truly impassive-faced girl namely Imai Hotaru hollered to a brunette haired girl of the same age. _

"_Just go, I'll explain everything to them. Go Mikan!" Hotaru continued with much persuasion._

_The beautiful brunette girl nodded hesitantly before turning around and heading to a place she could run away from the castle, her home._

Mikan shook her head, in an attempt to focus on her situation rather than worrying about Hotaru whom she had just separated from 10 minutes earlier. 'Hotaru', a murmur came out from her lips and she sighed with much heaviness. She didn't want to leave but she had no choice. They were after her. The Dieci is after her. 'A pretty name for a group of dark mages' she thought, disgusted. They wanted her to succumb to them. She would never do that for she knew of their deeds. Their horrible deeds that bring innocent lives down could never get past her. She would rather escape.

Mikan shook her head again. She heard footsteps and that was not good. She crouched down and listened intently for other noises. None. Closing her eyes, she focused her energy in her mind. For a brief moment, she saw beyond the walls. Two, no, five men are coming.

'Two options' she thought. 'I could face them and fight or I could run' she continued to herself. Mikan went for the latter; she didn't want to hurt anybody unless it is an absolute necessity. She quietly crept up the stairs and managed to successfully reach the roof of the castle. A gush of strong wind immediately slapped Mikan's face. 'It's going to rain soon' Mikan said quietly to herself. Thunder and lighting can be seen battling like a play in front of Mikan.

'Ok, no choice' Mikan thought in exasperation. She had to get away now. It's now or never. Being born as one of the princesses of Kingdom Alice was not her choice; neither is inheriting magic or more importantly the one in a million dispersion magic, nullification. Concentrating on the surrounding wind, she closes her eyes and connects her aura with the wind, Kaze. After the connection was established, she opens her eyes once more and they shimmer in blue. Not long after, she flew away from the castle.

Unknown to her, Hotaru just made it to the top of the castle as well but all she managed to see was just a drifting silhouette in the air. Feeling relieved, she smiles to herself and whispered a 'see you soon' before returning to the main hall where the King of Alice is waiting for her; explanation.

-

-

-

'Natsume-ouji, please come to the dinning hall now! Your parents want to have breakfast with you!' a feminine man's voice could be heard echoing through the corridor.

'Shut up, Narumi. I'm right beside you, can't you see' a calm but emotionless voice could be heard quietly.

'Ouji, it's rude to call your teacher just by the name. I would appreciated it if you say "Narumi-sensei"' the blonde teacher said femininely, his eyes glitter with hope.

'What do my parents want with me?' Natsume coolly said, changing the subject nonchalantly. His parents would not have this kind of free time to have breakfast with him. They are, after all, the King and Queen of Emelia.

'Well, they just want breakfast with you' Narumi reasoned after realizing that his student would not care a bit about giving any respect to him.

'Tsk' Natsume uttered non-progressively before heading towards the dinning hall.

-

-

'Tsk, I knew it was up to no good.' Natsume complained softly to himself. His voice was deadly and the maids and servants who passed him kept quiet for they were scared. One wrong move and they could land in a deep mess.

'_Good morning Prince' a disciplined greeting could be heard from the King. 'Good morning dear, how are you this morning?' came tenderly from the queen. Natsume bowed in respect and sat at his designated seat. The queen sighed. How her son came to be such… such quiet man, she does not understand. 'He's going to turn 18 soon and he's still…' thought the queen and sighed silently to herself, but she had to drop the subject. _

_Natsume sat in silence the entire time of breakfast. The silence was overwhelming for others to bear; even the servants shifted in discomfort. _

_The silence stayed until the King broke it. _

'_Come in' he softly ordered, his head turned towards the door. At that moment, a lady came into the dinning hall. The appearance was of dark long wavy brown hair and fair skinned matching the deep hazel orbs. Natsume looked up and immediately stood up from his chair and bowed down on one knee in front of the woman. _

'_Lady Sakura' he greeted respectfully._

'_Stand up my boy' was the soft and gentle reply._

_Lady Sakura was one of the noble ladies Natsume had known to live with his family in this castle since he was born. Her origin he didn't know and thought he shouldn't know._

'_Please sit' the King furthered. 'Now, Prince, Lady Sakura has a big favor to ask of you' he continued. Natsume sighed silently. _

'_Lady Sakura dreamt of her daughter and it was of bad premonition' the king said, unaware of the self-battle in Natsume. Natsume nodded signifying he's with the story so far. 'Her daughter has ran from home and is pursued by the Dieci' the king continued darkly. Natsume's eyes widen in surprise._

'_First, who is this Lady Sakura? She has been living in this castle for a long time now that I recalled. She has a daughter? Why is her daughter...' Natsume thought to himself but was interrupted by the King. _

_'Prince, we need you to find Lady Sakura's daughter before the Dieci does' the King ordered. Natsume nodded, realizing he has no choice in this matter._

Natsume ignored his surroundings and walked towards the back garden where he could get some peace, away from his parents.

-

-

-

After flying non-stop for 5 hours through the storm last night, Mikan had flown a good distance away from the capital city. It was now almost mid-morning, around 8 o'clock she presumed. She just had to rest now or she'll collapse and her run would be meaningless. Slowly and progressively, she lowers her speed to the ground. Below her was a dense forest. She saw a clearing beside a green lake and decided it would be far too deep into the forest to have anybody there. Down and down and finally, she landed. The moment her feet touched the ground, she collapses facing the sky to get a good rest.

Her breathing was rough and short at first but gradually her body calms down. She closes her eyes once more to have a feel for any human presence and was relieved when she found none. She needed a drink and summon a bubble of water to rise from the nearby lake to float to her. After her refreshing drink, she starts to recover her strength and decides it would be best if she kept walking. She got up her knees and puts an arm out to a trunk beside to get a good balance. After some time of standing and inhaling the fresh forest scent, Mikan starts to walk a general direction of North for she knew it would eventually lead her to the neighboring kingdom, Emelia.

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Natsume reached the back garden after spending some time walking. The castle was admittedly huge. As he was contemplating what to do with the burden his parents have asked of him, he bumped into someone and looks down. Youichi, his younger brother was starring at him. 'Youichi' Natsume recognized, lifting the kid into his arms.

'Natsume-niisan' came the soft and calm reply from the younger lad. Natsume does not usually that open to someone else but this was his little brother, not to mention a little replica of himself.

'Ruka-niisan was looking for you all over the place.' Youichi said, breaking his reverie. Natsume nodded in understanding and began to head back to the castle once more. Finally he reached a conclusion, he must set out soon. There isn't much time left if he was to reach the aimed girl before the Dieci does.

-

-

-

Mikan looked around and found herself in the dense forrest still. She heaved a sigh before continue waking. Unbeknown to her, Mikan is heading towards a little city called Venti on the borderline of Alice Kingdom and Emelia Kingdom. Nevertheless, she continues her journey and minutes after minutes passed, hours after hours passed, Mikan is getting tired. It is noon time now judging the positions of the two suns overlaping each other and she thought she needed some food. Not before long, she stood on another clearing that led her up on a slope. Walking towards the edge, she caught her breath and was grateful that she finally reached a city. Picking up her dress so that the hem would not block her feet, she stroll casually down the slope to avoid standing out.

-

-

-

**There it is! the first chapter.. it's going to get better!! i hope **

**keep reading and please review!!**

**love**

**KURONEKOMIMI**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! another chapter.. this is going to be really weird is nobody reviewed... sigh... **

**i want reviews!! please reviews!! so i can write better... **

**anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

-

-

-

-

'How do you think she's doing now, Hotaru?' a low, worried voice asked hopefully. Hotaru shifted her gaze from her newest, by-far most fascinating invention and stared at man seated in front of her.

'She will be fine, uncle. After all she_ is_ 17 years old now; she _knows _how to take care of herself. Do not worry' Hotaru answered stoically, unaware of how relieving that made her instead. Mikan had run the night before and Hotaru could still recall the fresh image of watching a silhouette drifting off in mid-air and how her heart wrenched at the sight.

'She has only turned 17 and she can be such a clumsy girl sometimes. It worries me; especially if the Dieci is after her. I've heard that Dieci has sent 2 of them after her. One of them, Reo' the man continues solemnly, concern deeply stamped in his voice.

'Would you want me to go to Emelia Kingdom? Afterall, _she_ is there.' Hotaru asked, hoping to relieve the old man from his worry and close-to despair. The man thought to himself for a while, confusion and reluctance clearly carved throughout his face. After realising that he has no choice but to comply, he nodded even though he knew this would greatly anger the elders and those in charge of this kingdom. He sighed deeply. Being a king does not mean freedom he thought.

Hotaru took her leave as she realized she would need to pack fast. It would take 2 full days of journey on a carriage to reach the capital city of Emelia Kingdom, Gior.

-

-

-

Mikan strolled through the marketplace and was excited as a little child. Her stroll quickly broke into small hopping. She has never experience walking in a noisy and lively place like this before. Her father, no her father would allow, she corrected herself. The elders would never allow her enjoy herself let alone enjoying such a merry marketplace.

People of all ages could be seen here. Little children chasing each other in tagging game; Mikan smiled at that. Everything seems to be fascinating here.

How she wished she could do that when she was young. No, the elders grounded her each day, never giving her the chance to get out of her room let alone play with others. Since young, she would stare out the window and could see other children playing about on the castle ground while she is stuck in a bird cage.

Her only friend is Hotaru, the ice-princess, known for her emotionless face. Only Mikan is able to break through that stoic face. Mikan smiled again upon the thought. How they met and how defensive was Hotaru back then.

No, she shook her head. It's not the time to enjoy these things, as much as she wants to. She has got enemies hot on her tail. She mustn't slow her pace down. She knew she have to go to her mother. Her stomach lurched nervously upon the thought of meeting such an amazing woman whom she had met only through telepathy and none else. She must go to the capital of Emelia; to the castle she knew her mother is residing in.

-

-

-

'Where is Natsume? Oh, where is a prince when you need one?' a blonde haired, handsome 18 year-old practically screamed as he paced from one side of the main gate to the other. Girls from all over the kingdom and beyond can be seen at the gate, demanding for the presence of Prince Natsume. After all, the prince is not _only_ famous for his magic but also his dazzling and chiseled look.

Some girls were just commoners Ruka noted, some were nobles and some were princesses who came from kingdoms as far as Magica, the land of the so called 'untouched'. Most of them were busy gossiping about how handsome and cool the Prince is. Some were on the verge of fainting just at the mention of the name!

Sighing, the clear azure eyes that the blonde possessed seemed daunted for a little while before restoring; for he had no choice but to kindly explain to the ladies that Prince Natsume is _just _not able to come out of the castle.

'That Natsume; where has he gone to?' the blonde grumbled. Just as he was walking back to the castle's main ground, he heard his name called by the one and only.

'Oi, Ruka. What did you want me for?' Natsume asked upon the sight of his personal assistant. Ruka turned and frowned at the Prince as he was little annoyed at him.

'Where had you been? Ladies were basically hunting for you at the gate!' Ruka exclaimed, hands the in air and all. Natsume shrugged, unfazed and brushed the matter away. He didn't like the type of girls that basically jump on him; nor the type that throw themselves to the ground for him.

'I need to set out soon. My parents have asked me of a mission' Natsume said while gently placing Youichi down on the ground. Natsume waved his hand and walked away soon enough, leaving Youichi and Ruka. Ruka sighed again and prayed silently for his friend's safety. Now, he has got to go and organize a birthday ball for his majesty, the Queen. That will make him busy, he thought before heading towards the main kitchen to give orders.

-

-

-

Walking down the streets, the sun hitting the western horrizon, Mikan has found herself in a quieter region of another city; or more like the outskirts towards north. She has managed to ask the direction to Gior and hitched a ride with a kind old man that has invited her earlier on. She has of course separated herself from him after finding out their journey together has to end as the old man is heading towards north-east. Nonetheless, she was grateful for his offer, saving her the hours of walking towards exhaustion.

He even gave her some fruits to carry along her journey. Mikan could only wish for blessings upon the kind old man. Gior is only 8 hours left away by carriage, Mikan thought. This is good news. The old man had told her of the cities she should pass; three in all in order to reach Gior. She would reach her mother soon enough. Glancing down at her necklace, a special item for the nobility, she sighed as she inspected the detailed work of an art. She knew she must conceal her magical powers or her identity would leak. Commoners are not to have magic, only the nobles do.

While pondering, she hadn't realized she had come into the centre of another city. Quite happily, she walked about before buying herself a cloak she thought would be useful.

-

-

-

Natsume, wearing a hooded cloak, had arrived at a city down south from where he came from after passing 2 others earlier. She must not have gone too far from the border, he thought. It is well into early evening hours now, he continued to himself and thought he should reside in one of the nearby inn. Just as he was walking into a nearby inn, he bumped into a girl. 'Ouch' a small utter came out of her mouth. Natsume raised an eyebrow at the contact but went back to his emotionless face once more. A hurried 'sorry' was heard from the girl and she proceeded to the wooden counter. All the while Natsume thought she was quite odd for looking at the ground the entire time, avoiding eye contact. Brushing the matter away, he walked up to the counter as well.

'Sorry mister, the lady here has taken the last room for the day and I'm afraid other inns in this city, I've heard, are fully occupied as well' a gentle lady guarding the counter said apologetically.

Natsume sighed silently. Suddenly the girl came up to him, no more than a meter away.

'You could share with me if you don't mind. The last room I've acquired consists of two beds, I've heard from the lady here' the girl said, still looking at the ground as if it's the most interesting thing.

Natsume contemplated the choice. This could be a trap he thought but turned the option down as he is not the wanted one and his identity is well preserved, he hoped.

'That would help a lot' Natsume agreed. The lady at the counter seemed satisfied that her costumer is well-taken cared of. Natsume received another set of keys but by the time he noticed, the girl had well disappear upstairs into the room. Odd, he thought once more.

-

-

-

**There. this story is actually going to be interesting i hope.. hehe... keep reading and dun forget to review!! next chapter is a turn!**

**love**

**KURONEKOMIMI**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here! no reviews.. meanie.**

**anyway, enjoy reading it shuuu**

**Chapter 3**

-

-

-

-

Very odd indeed, Natsume thought, clutching at his set of keys. The girl didn't seem much now that he noticed. Light brown, he noted her hair colour, but the chance of getting a glimpse of her eyes did not come for the next fifteen minutes they spent together in the room. The girl was rather nervous, probably regretting her kind offer to him. At last the girl stood up and head for the door. With a swift and almost noiseless movement she opened, headed out and closed the door behind her.

Listening to the little footsteps she took, he judged she went down the stairs. Probably to get some dinner, he presumed. It had been a long day of travelling today since this morning and the exhaustion was finally taking its toll on Natsume. He was hungry. Thinking of whether he should get the order to the room or dine in downstairs since there was a little bar on the way to the counter, he decided best if he went downstairs as not to give the poor innkeeper more mess.

-

-

-

'What would you like?' a helper, most likely the innkeeper's daughter asked kindly to her customer.

'Um… just a glass of water for now, thank you' the girl responded hesitantly and watched the waitress nodded before walking away to take other orders. It was too much of a tension to be in the same room with the guy, she thought. Oria sat by herself and stare at other customer, thinking. Just then the same guy she has offered the room with came over. Oria unconsciously fidgeted a little but stopped herself half way.

'If you don't mind, can I sit? The place's full' Natsume asked, his face is still emotionless. Oria nodded and started to look down once more. Great, she thought, just great.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at the girl, thinking how odd the creature in front of him is. Yet he managed to get a glimpse this time of her eyes. Midnight blue, so unlike Ruka's clear azure. Having ordered his dinner he sat opposite the girl, his back facing the entrance. She seems young. Natsume did not want to be rude so he started conversing.

'Thanks for sharing the room' Natsume said oddly. Being a prince meant he rarely had to be grateful, not that he is rude but it hadn't come into practice much.

'You're welcome' a little voice, tinier than what Natsume had expected, replied.

'What are you doing here?' Natsume asked, at the same time surprised himself at the boldness he has applied in this conversation.

The girl straightened her sitting posture at the question and Natsume guessed he _was _a little too bold for a start.

'A journey'

'What journey?'

'A search to find my loved one'

-

It had come unexpected but the conversation flowed between both of them and in no time at all, the girl has released herself of the guarded wall she had in the beginning and talk as if he was her brother.

After some time of talking together and Natsume's dinner, a person, judging the size, a skinny boy or a girl came barging into the inn as if desperately seeking protection. It was, looking at the wooden pendulum clock, eight at night; the little restaurant was still fully occupied nonetheless. The appearance was a mystery to all in the restaurant who averted their eyes on the sole body of the stranger in hooded cloak. Disregarding the surrounding attention, the person quickly walked over to the counter.

'Have you got any room left??' a desperate voice came from the cover. It was a girl.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and had to turn his head to look over to the puzzling stranger. Oria was interested, the least to say. Her face was of confusion at the stranger. Of why the heck did whoever that is needs to wear a heavy cloak like that. It was a puzzle for both of them. Oria, however, was close to the counter and overheard the little question and answer session.

Her face scrunched up in further thinking as to why the voice sounded so familiar to her.

'I'm so sorry, we are fully occupied' the innkeeper apologize for the thousandth time tonight.

'Can I go through the back door then?' came a very weird question. Oria was thinking. Taking her brains out while Natsume merely studied the mystifying figure, now that he doesn't need to twist his neck anymore. Finally it clicked! Oria is beaming now. In fact she was so excited she let out a little squeak only Natsume heard. Natsume turned his attention at the girl in front of him and stared in confusion. Oria assured him with a smile and stood up. She walked quickly towards the cloaked figure and tugged the cloth making the figure turned.

'Mikan-neesama?' Oria asked timidly but with great hope. Natsume stood up as well, in case anything should happen.

In a swift movement, a hand from underneath the cover sprung up and uncovers the hood, revealing a darker shade of brown hair with equally bright eyes, the colour falls between brown and green. The so-called Mikan-neesama, Natsume thought, had her expression stunned beyond measure. It turned into a ghastly pale before a hand touched Oria. Natsume quickly paced towards the coupled ladies.

Unexpected to Natsume, the touch became a tight, desperately love hug. Oria was beaming as if she had achieved something successfully and wrapped her arms around. Natsume was beyond confused now.

'Oria!' came angrily from Mikan when the hug broke.

'What are you doing here?! You aren't supposed to be here!'

'But you left!' Oria replied defensively. Before any fight broke, Natsume acted in time to hold both his hands up to separate the girls. Mikan looked bewildered at the gesture and stepped back towards Oria in protection. Natsume caught Mikan's eyes and Mikan began to stare suspiciously at him.

'Neesama, this is my friend. He can be trusted.' Oria introduced firmaly, authority in her voice which seemed weird to Natsume. At her voice, Mikan calmed a little before glancing around the room in distrust. Noticing Mikan's act, Oria pointed upstairs and Mikan nodded.

-

-

-

'Tell me WHY in the world are you here, Oria! You aren't and shouldn't supposed to get out of the castle!' Mikan scolded the moment the door was closed and they are safely in their room.

Orio looked down guiltily before looking at Mikan again.

'You left! Just like that! You left!' Oria replied, her voice high as she tried to justify her act with no conviction.

Natsume sat himself down on his bed and listened to the argument. He had no idea who this Mikan-neesama is but the moment 'castle' was mentioned, he sprang up to his feet.

'And who is this you are with? In the same room too?!' Mikan hollered, trying to keep her voice down with no avail.

'This is Natsume' Oria introduced once more. Mikan looked at the guy and thought she shouldn't be rude.

'Beg your pardon at our quarrel sir. I'm Mikan. Sakura Mikan' she politely stated but instantly regretted it as she had mentioned her real name. How stupid can a person get, Mikan scolded herself.

Natsume stared in disbelief. Sakura! This is the girl that his parents had asked to find. Mikan alarmingly took a couple steps back while Oria watched the scene unfolding.

'You… umm…What I mean is that… umm' Mikan stammered, her eyes darting from one end of the room to another.

'You have no need to fear me, Princess Mikan'

Mikan tensed at the mention of her status and her hands had balled into fists unconsciously but defensively, Natsume noticed

'I am Prince Natsume of Kingdom Emelia. I am here to escort you back to Gior by the request of Lady Sakura'

Mikan relaxed but nonetheless surprised. 'Lady Sakura had, I mean, m-mother had asked you to escort me?' Mikan found herself asking, feeling her stomach lurched once more at the strange attempt to say 'mother'. Natsume nodded; his face is like a dull plaster. Mysterious and hidden but somewhat distant and cold, Mikan thought.

After a silenced minute, Mikan nodded promptly at Natsume, having found trust in him when he showed his noble crest before turning back to a smiling Oria.

'There is nothing to smile about, Oria! You do realised father would kill you if he noticed you aren't in your chamber! You could have been in danger!' Mikan rattled on while Oria heaved a sigh. Here she goes again, Oria thought grimly.

'Oh! Danger' realisation hit Mikan in a sudden shockwave and her face paled altogether once more. Natsume was worried if she would fainted for a second before correcting himself that he is _never _worried.

Just then and without warning a loud **BOOM **was heard.

-

-

**There. there's chapter 3. happy? please please please review...**

**anyway, i'll just yea.. disappear now. humph. keep tuning in for chapter 4. humph**

**kuronekomimi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. please please please review.. please please please... enjoy**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 4**

Interruption began with a loud...

**BOOM**

Pieces of rubble flew everywhere and furnitures were broken down and the three storey inn crumbled while people can be seen running away like ants do when the rain comes.

**-**

**-**

Mikan looked around desperately after regaining her consciousness not too long following the unexpected blast. Her eyes scanned the area, beneath the ruins and everywhere she could lay her eyes upon, in the hope of finding Oria. And she found her after a good one minute of darting her eyes to and fro. Oria was lying under a piece of wood, her eyes close and only her head can be seen while her body was buried in a whole heap of mess. Mikan's heart pounded as her mind began to wildly imagine her little step-sister's condition. Before she knew it, the person in her mind was lifted up by none other than the prince she just met, Natsume.

Releasing the breath she didn't realised she held, Mikan tried to stand up and head towards Natsume before anything worse could happen. Her attempt faltered however. She hadn't notice her right leg was clipped in between the ground and the ruins of what looked like to be a table before the explosion. She cringed at the attempt of moving it and a startling 'ouch' escape her parted lips. That instantly caught Natsume's attention. He removed Oria from the pile of rubble and quickly strode over to Mikan and placed Oria beside the older girl.

Without asking anything, he heaved the heavy piece of wood and threw it over to the side. He panted as a result of the job and kneeled in the process to take a good look at Mikan's heavily bruised ankle.

'It's alright, I can heal it' Mikan quickly assured him when she saw his eyebrows knitted together showing what looked like worry. Placing her own hands over to the part of her leg that hurt most, she closed her eyes in concentration. Not before long that she stood up to test the result of her healing and it looked like it would do for the moment. It would have to do, she thought grimly before muttering an unsure 'thank you' to Natsume who nodded in return. Meanwhile Oria's eyes fluttered open signalling her wake.

'Are you alright?!' Mikan gasped, kneeling down once more to meet her sister's level. Before Oria could say anything, an arrow found its way towards Mikan, barely missing her arms by just an inch. Mikan whirled around to see the source but was pushed roughly by Natsume to take cover behind another broken table.

'Come out, Princess. You know you can't run any longer' a voice reverberated into the empty night. The inn was after all situated at the far end of the town and it must have been some time after the explosion since there was not any other soul to be spotted.

The voice, deadly familiar, shook Mikan to her spine and she trembled. Natsume who, still clutching her arm from earlier escape, could feel the trembling.

'Reo' Mikan muttered fearfully. Thoughts were racing in Mikan's mind. This won't do! He's famous for hypnotism. I have to act alone this time and tell, what's the name, oh yes, Natsume to get Oria out of here as fast as possible!

Nodding to reassure herself, she pulled herself together and moved closer to Natsume and whispered the instruction to him. At first Natsume looked at her with a stern expression but nodded seeing how distressed and worried the girl was for the younger one.

One, two and three!

Mikan stood up making it seemed like she was surrendering while Natsume took Oria in his arms and crept slowly away from the inn from behind.

'Reo!' Mikan hissed. The mentioned seemed to be satisfied and trudged slowly and carefully towards Mikan; only to stop a couple of steps from his original position. By this time, Natsume and Oria had successfully crept out of sight and went unnoticed with all the noise Mikan made to cover for them. That was very self-sacrificing, Natsume carefully noted.

Some distance away from the inn, almost nearing the nearby forest, suddenly a piercing scream made its way to Natsume's ears and he turned to look. He blanched at the sight. Mikan was shot in the legs!

Muttering some improvised instruction to Oria, he slowly made his way back to Mikan while Oria headed hesitantly towards the woods.

-

-

'How did you find me?' Mikan asked, trying to steal enough time for her sister and the prince to escape.

'Well, well, did you think I was that stupid, princess?' Reo spat while his companion snickered behind him.

'You know fully not to behave that way to a princess' Mikan retorted gravely with a challenging tone.

'Impudent wretch! You know better than to defy Dieci! Master had been very angry when he found out about your little disobedience. Now come back with me or you'll pay!' he bellowed.

'Never! I'd rather die! And tell that old grandpa master of yours he can remain angry' Mikan refused and took a step back defensively. Just then an unexpected arrow slipped from the bow held by the accompanying man and plunged its way towards Mikan's legs.

A sharp scream came out all the way from Mikan's stomach and she sank to the ground, panting heavily while clutching the pain-giving thigh.

Reo smirked and closed in on Mikan but before he could touch her, his companion screamed an agonizing scream causing Reo to look and jumped back in surprise. He was on fire! Slowly and tormentingly, the man collapsed finally and the fire was gone leaving only the unconscious body. Mikan stood up painfully to look for the source and know vaguely that Reo was searching too.

Reo's eyes met Mikan's and Mikan knew he was anxious. Impulsively, she clicked her finger and summoned ice darts. Before they could hit the target however, Reo disappear into the night like fading smoke, leaving no traces. Not before long, Mikan's sight turned pitch black and she found herself plunging towards the ground. She didn't get the pain she anticipated of reaching the ground however and she opened her eyes only to meet a pair of crimsons before falling into utter darkness.

-

-

-

'Princess Oria is not in her chamber, your Highness!' a servant panted nervously after a run to and from the said chamber. The king blinked in confusion and surprise at the intrusion but tore his eyes from a history book he was reading until realisation dawned on his like a boulder that had just hit his head.

'What?!' the king boomed sending the servant a chill down the spine. This couldn't be. Oh, what a disaster, he thought, frustrate. First Mikan is gone, now Oria?! This is making him insane. Mikan had to go - that he understood - but why in the name of Alice Kingdom did Oria left too?

'Is Hotaru still here?' he asked after a while of calming himself down. He was still pacing in his study however. The servant nodded anxiously and left at the command of the king to summon the Ice -gulp- princess.

Not too long after waiting did Hotaru turned up at his study door.

'What is it, your Highness?' Hotaru asked, emotionless although she fully knew what the king wanted to ask.

'Have you heard? Oria is gone'

Hotaru nodded at the solemn statement. The king had had to continue.

'Where do you think had she gone to?'

'After her sister I believe, to Gior as well' Hotaru replied shortly and sharply but calmly.

The king's pace became quick and abrupt around the room. His daughter could be in any mortal danger. Oria's power hasn't mature yet. She's only 12 for goodness sake! And what was she thinking about when she sneaked away in pursuit of her sister. He did not doubt the fact that he has raised a fine, kind and cheerful daughter; but that's way out of hand!

'I was just about to climb into the carriage to head to the city when I was summoned. Don't worry uncle. She - they will be fine I'm sure' Hotaru said before taking her leave after the king's acknowledgement. She quietly cursed herself for making such stupid not to mention empty promise. But knowing Mikan's ability Hotaru wasn't afraid, worried yet but not afraid.

-

-

**Jyan!! I squeezed this out of my mind coz i was having what you call a writer's mind blank.. i'll wait till i'm in a better **

**mood to write again. it's always fun for the suspense. next chapter has hopefully (not a promise ok.. just a guess.. for **

**my part as well) some getting-to-know-each-other scene between Natsume and Mikan.. coz i've realised that i'm making Natsume invisible in this chapter.. but he'll become more important. after all the journey together has only begun bwahaha...**

**please review!!**

**kuronekomimi**


	5. Chapter 5

**here. Chapter 5!! hehehe. enjoy. and remember! reviews!!**

**C****hapter 5**

-

Thank goodness he got to her in time, he thought; his stomach was still rolling, making him feel sick. Natsume scanned the situation and took in whatever he could at that time but felt a rush of panic as he saw Mikan crumbled down towards the ground after the shot. Mikan was talking to the guy, Reo's the name was it? And Natsume saw Reo approached Mikan in slow, careful steps. While feeling fearful for Mikan's safety, Natsume secretly got close enough behind the ruined bar and concentrated on the companion behind before he set the man ablaze. Thankfully his impulsive plan on a whim had worked. Not before long, Natsume saw the Reo guy disappeared. Natsume quickly turned his attention back to the brunette and ran towards her when he saw that she was quickly losing her conscious. Lost of blood, Natsume thought soberly.

-

-

-

Mikan recovered her conscious and saw that Natsume was dressing a wound on his arm. Strange, she thought. All thoughts flew away from her as she rushed over to Natsume's side all the while surprised herself at the fright that flowed into her blood stream.

'Here' she offered after she saw Natsume wasn't doing a good enough job using only his left hand. She climbed over the exposed tree roots, part of the dense forest they are in, she noted; and reached Natsume while grabbed hold of the piece of cloth and start to bandage the deep cut.

'What did you do to it?' she asked, her tone so like a kind mother, Natsume thought; full of compassion and grace.

'He saved you, Mikan-neesama' Oria piped up while Natsume groaned at the sudden jolt Mikan did which had cause immense pain on Natsume's wound. Mikan apologized frantically to Natsume then turned her attention to Oria after she has heaved a deep sigh of relieve.

'Oria! Oh, you're alright' Mikan said while hugging the young one after she had done the dressing.

'Of course I'm alright. You were the one who fainted just now' Oria said all too quickly. Natsume sighed to himself. He hated the whole hero drama. Now, she's going to worship me like the other girls, Natsume thought to himself while looked at the hurt arm.

'What do you mean?' then realisation hit her. She got hit and she was fainting because she was losing too much blood. She anxiously checked her mid thigh and there wasn't even a scratch even though she was sure that the cut was deep. What? Her brows furrowed in confusion. Another wave of shock hit her and she blanched. His wound! He had donated blood to her through magic!

'Why did you do that?!' Mikan stood up and began. She hated the fact she had to be saved, even more so by a stranger. Natsume's face wrinkled in confusion and it turned into annoyance not before long.

'Hey lady, I've just saved your life' he retorted. He hadn't expected this reaction and it was new to him just as it was new that he felt annoyed at a complete stranger.

'I don't need you to save me. I can do it myself' Mikan huffed angrily, her hands on hips.

'Excuse me that I rescued you from the beastly man and cut my arm to transfer my blood into you so you wouldn't die!' Natsume's blood was boiling and it was a weird sensation he never experienced before. He was famous for being calm and there he was, arguing with a not-so-discreet voice against a girl he barely knew.

'Rescued me? What? What are you talking about?'

It had appeared clear to Mikan that the fire was from Natsume. She eyed him while recalling vaguely about what Hotaru told her a month ago.

'_An invitation was received by your father, I'm told. A ball for her Majesty the Queen of Emelia, for her birthday apparently' came the usual monotone voice of Hotaru. Mikan shrugged; she simply isn't interested in formality and definately not functions._

'_I've heard that she has secretly invited all eligible woman from all over the four joint kingdoms so she could get her son to marry as soon as possible, now that he's turning 18. He wields great power too apparently. Fire's the element'_

Fire! Of course! Hotaru mentioned him. It's a rare element to possess, Mikan thought. Of course she would know, she studied all her life. Of course! It all clicked now. The prince from Kingdom Emelia who was not only famous for his magic power but also his good looks as Sumire-neesama said. How dense could she be!

She went red with embarrassment. Not only wasn't she grateful, she practically screamed at her savior.

Dauntingly, she muttered a low 'sorry' and a begrudged 'thanks'. Natsume lifted an eyebrow at the sudden change in attitude but shrugged it off. He took a step back when Mikan trudged towards him. Before he knew it, Mikan lift his arm and undid the fresh dressing.

'What - are you doing?' Natsume asked, his voice in distrust and his eyes scanning the girl's fair face that was too close to his for comfort. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. For one moment he thought she might be able to hear the fast beating. He had never been this close to a girl; probably because he didn't like girls but that's beside the point. This girl is too bold yet too shy. It intrigued him to no end and made him wonder about what was she really like when no one's looking. She looked energetic enough and even though she might be angry, she didn't look like she meant what she says when she's angry. It's, daring to think to himself, amused him.

'You look pale. Let me help healing your wound' Mikan offered and broke his reverie unknowingly. Natsume resisted a little by pulling his arm towards his chest but Mikan paid no heed and took it back in her possession.

'Here, let me help' Mikan said, sternly this time and looked at him squarely in the face. Natsume obliged sourly having caught her eyes. His childish act weaved a light laugh from Mikan's mouth and he stared at her with those big blood eyes, so much like a little, harmless child. His emotions were a jumble, Mikan concluded. She could see confusion played its part in his eyes. Now that she noticed them, a sort of heart-wrenching loneliness always stayed in his eyes. They seemed to haunt the rims of his eyes and for a second, Mikan wonder what it would take for him to truly smile. Mikan snapped herself back into the present and broke the unsaid staring contest between them. She closed her eyes and Natsume noted the concentration that built inside her. She put a hand on Natsume's wound gently and healed it. After a while she opened her eyes again and Natsume felt the pain seeped out from his arm. She was panting and had to lie down for a while to recover her strength.

All the while Oria was staring, a sly smile played on her lips but she kept her silence.

During the rest Mikan thought about the next step they were going to take to reach her mother. Thinking alone wouldn't do, she thought and decided to have a discussion with the duo but Natsume beat her to it.

'We have got two more cities to pass through before we reach Gior' Natsume began; his face had no trace of amusement like he had earlier. Mikan sat up at the gravity of seriousness.

'But we cannot afford to go through the open way or those men are going to locate you again' he continue, his gaze went to Mikan and lingered a little while before drawing back to the little round of fire he whipped up when she was still unconscious. Spoke like a prince, Mikan thought; a wild stir in her blood but she shrugged it off.

'I've thought the same. We would have to use the way through the forest where it'll be unseen. There is a way through the forest right?' Mikan chimed in, unsure but hoping all the while.

'I've heard from Hotaru-neesama that there is. She taught me about the four kingdoms and also secretly taught me how reach them without being tracked' Oria piped up again after her silence for oh-so-long. Mikan slapped her forehead at the saying. Hotaru is a devious schemer. Count on her to teach a poor little girl how to invade countries without being spotted.

'Hotaru-neesama? Princess Hotaru?' Natsume asked, interested. For a moment - just for a moment – Mikan heart sank.

Oria nodded enthusiastically.

'Hotaru-neesama is Mikan-neesama's best friend. They're like sisters!'

'Have you heard about her?' Mikan asked; curiosity churned inside her.

'She's the girl my friend, Ruka Nogi, always talked about. I think he likes her' Natsume explained, his face still hard. Mikan released a sigh she held.

'Hotaru had never before mentioned any boys to me. And mind you, if he intends to court her, I'd imagine it'll take - let say - a long while' Mikan snickered lightly. Her movements were so graceful, Natsume thought. Every single laugh was under control and precisely let out. And look at those hands. He frowned, deep in thought. How could a princess's hands be so rough? Princesses always spend hours and hours on just their fingers – a thing Ruka told him about girls at one of his ramblings - and here was a princess, her hands looked like she had a lifetime of fighting and scrubbing floors. Mikan noticed his gaze and look at her hands. She shamefully tugged them behind her and smiled. Controlled and precisely let out. Natsume realised that all her gestures are controlled and precisely let out. She guarded herself.

Oria ignored the two near-adults in their deep thoughts.

'Any case, get some sleep you two. You're exhausted. Go. Go. I'll stay awake to guard' Oria volunteered, acting like a hen and giving stern look at the both of them.

**Hehe. so how was it?. please tell me!! review!!**

**kuronekomimi**


	6. Chapter 6

**HaiDekimashita degozaimasu! Tanoshinde kudasai!**

**Here! Chapter 6 is here... enjoy! and please dun forget to review!! review!! review!! review!!**

**i need lots of encouragements so i can keep writing.. ne?.. Arigato!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Mikan's head throbbed from the lack of sleep. It wasn't exactly comfortable to sleep in the forest. Her back was stiff from the hardness of the ground and her neck placed in a weird position so it was rigid in the morning. Judging from the look of her companions, they hadn't had good sleep as well. Oria fell asleep not too long after looking at the fire when the two adults dozed off. And as a consequent, her sleeping posture was bad and that itself, explained her sore back. Mikan was already exhausted but her exhaustion was brought to a new level in the morning. Natsume was tired as well but at least he slept for a while and regained his energy. It was time to get up and judging the suns, it was only seven in the morning.

'Good morning Oria. Did you have a good sleep?' Mikan teased her little sister and got a grunt in reply. Oria was massaging her lower back and her brows furrowed in annoyance. Mikan decided to ignore her sister since she was being a little rude girl.

'Good morning…. Uhh… prince… um… Hyuuga Natsume?' Mikan's head cocked to one side. She didn't exactly know what to call him.

'Natsume' came the curt reply. He was massaging his lower back as well after he stood up to stretch himself.

'Oh. Well then, good morning to you, Natsume' Mikan chirped happily. One of her attributes was she was always optimistic and energetic no matter how tough the situation she landed herself in. Meanwhile, Natsume was feeling odd inside. Why in the world did he offer her to call him by his name? And by his first name too! It was strange. Natsume couldn't comprehend why he allowed her to call him by his first name. He certainly wouldn't allow any girl to do so. But even if they do, they would add a prefix, 'prince' for his status; also partly because of his cold attitude. But he shrugged it off as being "practical" even though deep in his heart he thought Mikan looked charming when she cocked her head to one side.

'Morning' replied Natsume shortly.

'You know, you sure don't talk much for a prince nor do all the flirting crap' Mikan said while she stood up and stretched herself. Mikan gasped and clamped her mouth as she realised the way she talked must have sounded rude to a prince. But comparing to the other princes she met, those who tried their hands on her, Natsume was a different one. He was a gentleman yet not a flirt; quiet but genuine and most importantly kind but not showy. Natsume only grunted in reply. He thought she was a weird one but decided not to say anything against it. He liked that behaviour though. It was not formal and made of concrete and she didn't bother to impress him.

'Shh… I hear water' said Mikan suddenly, changing the topic altogether. Her ears focused on the gentle lapping of water. It must be a stream.

'It's not far from here I guess. We'll pass through it later' Mikan reasoned, although she's dying to wash her face and give herself a refreshing bath if possible.

'For now, we have to work out our way. We can't use magic in front of people other than ourselves and definitely no passing through towns or cities. Oria, how long is the way to Gior? The way Hotaru taught you' Mikan asked, facing the younger one after she settled on a log. Natsume sat himself as well; opposite Mikan, joining the discussion.

'Hmm... It is about seven to ten days depending on the speed, Hotaru-neesama said. It's through the hills and forest. I think we'll be able to pass through a number of rivers and streams. I heard that there's a lake as well. Hotaru-neesama also said to follow the second sun until you reach the lake and follow the first sun from there on' Oria replied faithfully, remembering all that Hotaru had taught her. It was a good thing Hotaru's a schemer, Mikan thought while rolling her eyes. It was probably what Hotaru herself worked out as well, as you do to invade a country, Mikan thought sacarstically.

'Good. So we agree on using that way?' Mikan asked generally. After receiving a nod from Oria and another from Natsume, they buried the fire place and headed off toward the sound of the stream. The idea of being able to clean and refresh them thrilled Mikan and Oria.

-

-

-

'Hotaru-sama?' the carriage's horseman said while pulling the reins. The horses sounded lightly before they came to a halt.

'What is it?' Hotaru answered the call; her voice as cold as ice and void of emotion. The equestrian shuddered a little at the voice. He had never spoken to the ice-princess and he now knew what everyone said about her was true.

'There's a carriage coming and has asked us to stop. Hope you don't mind, your highness'

Hotaru didn't reply but instead looked towards the oncoming carriage. The door bore the symbol of Kingdom Emelia; two lion heads and a serpent in the middle. It must be the welcoming representative from Kingdom Emelia. Hotaru waited inside the carriage while looking outside the window. They would arrive soon enough, she reasoned.

A blonde haired man stepped out of the carriage followed by another blonde-haired, though slightly younger than the first one and the hair was of deeper shade of gold. Hotaru watched as the two approached her carriage. Her eyes remained focus on the two figures, her gaze penetrating. After awhile, her mind drifted off and she looked at the paddy fields laid out so neatly on rolls of hills.

'Narumi-sensei, who is that person? You dragged me out of the castle to welcome a girl? You know that's not my job. I'm busy and have to stay at the castle to monitor the preparation for the queen's birthday, don't you remember?' Ruka hissed at the mentioned teacher.

'There, there. You need a break once in a while. Besides, I didn't want to get bored sitting in the carriage all by myself for one full day of journey. It does take long doesn't it to reach half way to the boarder? But it's so we can welcome Princess Hotaru. You see, Ruka? Have some sympathy for me…' Narumi batted his eyelashes. Anyone who saw that would find it revolting but Ruka got used to it. He growled in annoyance.

'So who is she?' Ruka found himself asking.

'She's Hotaru-himesama, the famous Ice Princess. You must have heard of her'

'Yes, once or twice perhaps. But I don't really take note of girls, you know that Narumi' Ruka tone was threatening. Narumi took a glance at his younger companion and his amused expression turned into a serious one.

'That's not what I meant. She's the abandoned princess' Narumi's tone was so serious and regretful that it startled Ruka. What did he meant by abandoned? Surely a princess wouldn't be abandoned, Ruka questioned.

The conversation was forced to end as they reached in front of the door. Narumi knocked on the carriage. He opened it, revealing a dark haired girl with her head resting on her hand, her elbow on the windowsill. Her face was hidden as she faced the other side.

'Hotaru-himesama, we have come to welcome you. I'm Narumi and this is my student, the prince's personal assistant, Nogi Ruka' Narumi introduced happily, all traces of seriousness and regret gone.

Hotaru turned around, revealed to the men for the first time her beautiful feature. Her dark big round but half-lidded eyes hid almost everything in them. Her thin lips that flushed in its natural pink added to her unique beauty. Ruka felt a pang in his heart. The existence of emotion is equal to zero in this girl, he thought. Hotaru's eyes held non-fixedly at the two gentlemen and climbed out of the carriage without a sound. Her movements were as graceful as a swan. Narumi and Ruka took some steps back to allow the princess some room. If Narumi was surprised at the stoic face Hotaru possessed, he masked it perfectly. Meanwhile, Ruka was trying his best to remain normal and as friendly as possible.

'Nice to see that you have arrived at the border safely, your highness. We're heading to Gior and going to reach in time at this rate, not to worry' Narumi said and did a little bow.

'Perfect' her voice as soft and as calm as any human can have. She did a light curtsy and Ruka couldn't hide a creeping blush upon his fair cheeks. Hotaru looked at the younger one and their eyes met for a while. Hotaru broke the stare and headed towards her horseman to mutter some instructions to him. She told him to carry her luggage over to the other carriage and head back after.

'You have very little luggage for a girl, Hotaru-himesama' Narumi said in attempt to make a light joke. His shoulders slumped in defeat as Hotaru ignored him squarely.

'Cut the formality. A suffix –san is fine' came a monotone reply after a while. Narumi's shoulders straighten at the reply and put on the biggest smile he could muster.

'Hotaru-san, how was your journey?' Ruka asked, encouraged at the lighten mood. Hotaru's eyes narrowed in threatening which sent a chill down Ruka's spine. Hotaru sighed after a while. She was always like this, rejecting anyone who talks more than two words to her. Mikan was a exception though. She never gave up. Ruka watched the girl in front of him heaved a sigh.

'It was fine. Can we start our journey? I'm tired and want to reach Gior as soon as possible' That was the most of what the men had heard from her.

They climbed into the carriage and sat down. Not long after, the carriage began its journey. Hotaru sat opposite the men and looked out at the window to avoid looking at any of them. Narumi soon fell asleep at the constant rumbling. The sun was still high and mighty and they would soon reach Gior. The sooner the better Hotaru thought. She hoped for Mikan's safety while clutching a hidden necklace. Ruka watched the movement from the corner of his eyes.

-

-

-

-

'So who is going to go first? We'll make it in turn so we can take a bath perhaps before moving on our journey' Mikan voiced. Oria looked expectantly at Mikan. She wanted to go first and dying to feel the water and enjoy it.

'Fine. Oria, you can go first' Mikan said in joking defeat. It was decided Natsume would go last because he's a gentleman so it was a problem between the two sisters.

'Thanks, Mikan-neesama. See you soon!' Oria trotted happily down the forrest path towards the sound of water.

Mikan sat down at the base of a tree, amongst the land roots. She leaned against the tree and looked up towards the shady branches. The wind softly blowed on the leaves and the soft chantings of the surrounding trees were soothing to Mikan. Natsume sat down as well and he leaned against another tree not far beside Mikan. It was a comfortable silent, each diving into their thoughts. After a while Mikan was curious at the man beside and decided to have a conversation with him. It was good to gain some understandings, to build the trust as well, she convinced herself.

'So Natsume, is Gior fun?' she started lightly. Natsume looked at the girl strangely.

'I don't know' said Natsume truthfully. He hadn't step much out of the castle since young.

'How about your city?' he asked to change the direction of the topic.

'I don't know' They looked at each other at the answer. Their eyes locked and they discovered a sudden understanding of each other instantly. They were the same type of people.

'Well, that was productive' Mikan huffed and burst out laughing not long after. Natsume smiled a small smile at the girl. All barrier was gone between them now and they developed a silent friendship.

'So what do you do always?' Mikan said, the ice was all gone.

'I have to usually study with the royal tutor, Narumi'

'I see. You're the same as me then. I'm never allowed to play with other children. Do you have any brothers and sisters? Friends?'

'A younger brother, Youichi and my personal assistant, Ruka. You?'

'Well, my little step-sister Oria and as Oria mentioned last night, I have a friend, Hotaru'

'You and your sister seemed to be really close'

'Mm. We've only known each other's existence three months ago. I guess we're trying to make up all the time we've lost together. She's a really good girl' Natsume decided not to question further about that. As he was about to make another comment, Oria happily chirped from the distance, signalling her return. Mikan rose up and put on a grin and walked down towards the stream after she muttered a 'see you later' to Natsume, who nodded in return.

Mikan bounced happily down the slope and the two went out of sight behind her soon enough. The shadows of the trees made the forest dark but not gloomy. Beautiful strip of sunlight managed to seep past between the dense leaves and the scenery was stunningly highlighted. She reached the stream and the sound of water was enough to revive her from her exhaustion. She excitedly undressed herself. She hanged her black cloak on a lower tree branch and placed her plain white dress on one of the large stones at the bank for easier access just in case. Mikan rubbed her hands together because of the slight morning chill and jumped into the stream. It was cold but Mikan enjoyed the chilling sensation running up and down her spine. She splashed up again towards the heaven and undid the pin that held her hair. The smooth brown tresses rolled down gracefully and it amazingly reached her waist. It was fine and shiny, the very jealousy of other girls perhaps. Mikan rubbed and cleaned herself well and was about to reach for her clothes. As she grabbed her dress, she suddenly heard a rustling in a bush not far from her. Her alert rose up and reflexively, she clutched her dress against her chest and hid her body well enough. Suddenly, a wolf revealed itself, took its stance and growled threateningly at Mikan. The thick brown fur displayed its full magnificence and the intense brown eyes locked upon Mikan. For a minute, each studied the other.

Mikan thought about using her magic but she didn't want to hurt the innocent wolf. Perhaps if she shout and warn Oria and Natsume, Natsume can come here; the wolf surely wouldn't take on two people at once. Mikan thought it was the best choice and so she mustered her courage and screamed at her highest pitch. It sounded throughout the whole forest and echoed back and forth. The wolf was alarmed and began to make its way towards Mikan. Bad choice, Mikan thought.

Meanwhile, Oria was taking a nap after her refreshing bath and Natsume stared into the sky. Mikan must be enjoying herself, he thought. Out of the blue, Mikan's scream, high and alarming, woke Natsume out of his reverie and Oria from her dream. Another scream sounded and this time was desperate and louder.

What has happened?

-

-

**There!! hehehe.. chapter 6! please review!**

**kuronekomimi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Doumo!! Hey hey! Sorry that i took so long to update this one. hehe. no one really put in reviews so i was discouraged. **

**a sweet sweet member reviewed and i felt like continuing again! hehe.. so happy reading!!**

**Enjoy!**

- Chapter 7 -

-

Mikan's piercing voice echoed throughout the forest for the first time. The wolf slowly made its way towards Mikan; its dangerous snarls louder at a step and its face scrunched to threaten. Mikan froze in fear. Fear of the wolf. Fear of hurting the wolf. Fear of what it's going to do to her. Fear of being alone. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. Mikan simply stood there. Her eyes widen. A flashback took its place unwillingly in her mind.

'_Bwother, where are you gwoing?' a little Mikan asked, tugging her brother's pants. Her brother looked down and smiled, his kind dark eyes twinkled._

'_I'm just going to go visit mother in the neighbouring kingdom. It'll only be for a while' Persona answered, patted his little sister's soft hair before lifting her up into his arms._

'_Can't I gwo with you? I want to go see mwother too! I haven't seen her befwore. Father said she's pwetty. Pwease' Mikan whined and tugged his sleeve relentlessly._

'_Mikan, you know you can't see mother until after the coming of age. You'll see her soon enough, I promise.' Persona persuaded more, sadden at the lie he reluctantly made._

'_No! I want to go with bwother!' Mikan shouted, her small voice reached its high pitch. _

'_It'll only be few days. Be good Mikan and I might get your favourite Howalon'_

'_Howalon!! Pwomise?'_

'_Promise'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

'_Father, where is bwother Persona? He went away for two weeks already. He pwomised me Howalon!' a little Mikan asked. The king's shoulders drooped at the name but he quickly straightened and put on a smile._

'_He'll be back, you'll see, little one,' the king persuaded softly and patted the little child's silky hair._

_-_

_-_

'_I heard Prince Persona was kidnapped on his way to Emelia?' a servant gossiped in the middle of the hallway._

'_A shame isn't it? I heard there's a secret organisation involved in this. Apparently, they didn't want him to visit his mother, you know, the forbidden queen?'_

'_Oh! I just heard he was killed!' another exclaimed._

_Gasp! Enough of this! Little Mikan ran to her room. The servants were always gossiping but rumours from their mouths were true most of the time. Was this true as well?_

Mikan tears flowed mercilessly. Her feet still glued firmly onto the ground. Unbeknown to her, the wolf reached only a foot in front of her, beside the bank of the river. Mikan's hands rolled into fists and more tears came out. Why didn't Persona came back?! Why!? Her kind brother. Her world! Why?! All thoughts ran angrily and desperately across Mikan's mind. The wolf seemed to be encouraged by Mikan's vulnerability and pounced on her. Mikan realised just in time to dodge slightly while letting out another shrilling scream. Her arm was deeply scratched; red blood flowed out steadily but Mikan remained rooted on the ground. The stream of crystal water was stained with silky lines of blood flowing. The wolf turned and growled louder at Mikan; angered.

'_Your Majesty, the prince is…the prince's body is yet to be found.' A servant faithfully announced to the shock-filled king._

_It was well after two years since the last she saw and talked to her kind brother. She couldn't believe it. Mikan ran and ran away from the palace; she ran towards the lake she loved most and had only shared with her brother. It was their special place. Now, he's gone! Gone! What happened to him!_

Fresh tears cascaded against Mikan's cheek; her nose was already pink and her eyes looked weary, desperate for hope.

'Please. Just give back my brother. Persona' Mikan mouthed pleadingly to no one. 'Please'

The word left her mouth before the wolf pounced once more. Mikan didn't bother to dodge. Just as the wolf's sharp fangs were about to plunge into Mikan's skull, a shadow leapt across and before Mikan knew it, she was carried by a tall, buff looking girl. The wolf staggered upon the rough landing. Its menacing growl grew louder. Mikan felt her body being put on the ground, her dress still steadily clutched against her chest.

The unknown girl wore men's attire and no doubt she was good in combat; her muscles were toned and her red hair shined gloriously. She took out a dagger strapped on her belt and pointed threateningly at the wolf. The wolf decided it wasn't worth the risk, looked for an opening, growled heavily and dashed away quickly after.

The red-haired girl heaved a sigh, turned around, and faced Mikan. Mikan was mute partly due to the shock and partly due to the recollection of memories. Just then Natsume dashed out of a nearby bush and his feet took hold of the firm ground. He blanched upon the sight of Mikan's wound. Her arm was covered red and the blood dripped on her feet and stained the dress she was clutching.

'Oi! Are you all right? What happened?'

The red-haired girl looked at Natsume curiously. Natsume, who didn't notice the other girl, knelt down to face the traumatised Mikan.

'Oi. Answer me! Oi! Mikan!' He took hold of her shoulders and gave a firm shake.

Not long after, Oria also dashed out of the same nearby bush and scanned the scene. Her sight fell upon the red-haired girl and looked suspiciously at her.

'Who are you? What have you done to my sister?' Oria asked; her hands on her hips, her eyes fixed deadly on the stranger. Natsume weaved around at sound of the angry tone while pulling Mikan safely into his arms.

'Calm down, young lady. I'm Kanna; and I just saved yer sister from a wolf. It was about to plant its sharp teeth in 'er head' Kanna explained and pointed at Mikan after she put her dagger away casually, obviously not threaten by Oria's menacing glare.

'Oh. I'm sorry. Thank you' Oria quickly apologise; her tone quickly changed from an angry on to an apologetic one. She did wonder about the weird way of talking.

'It's fine, it sure is. Yer should dress 'er first of all' Kanna pointed to Mikan's robe. Oria paced quickly, took her commoner's robe and covered Mikan's body with it. Natsume stood up, facing Kanna while Oria took care of her sister.

'Come to my cottage. That girl needs some treatment, she sure does. Ma surely has some medicine to cure it'

Natsume and Oria hesistantly nodded. They could heal Mikan's wound but that would give away their identity and they have all agreed on a strict 'no magic' policy. So, Natsume once again took the still-shocked Mikan in his arms, brushed her bangs away and followed the red-haired girl. Oria trotted up beside Kanna and they were some distance away from Natsume and Mikan after a while.

-

-

'Are you alright? Can you speak?' asked Natsume and looked down at Mikan.

Mikan hesitantly looked up and nodded. She successfully attempted to regain her voice by muttering some sets of apology. Lines of dried tears stuck on her face.

'So what happened?' Natsume asked once more.

'The wolf c-came when I was taking my bath. I didn't have time to react.' Mikan's voice came through slightly hoarse. Her reply didn't explain much but he knew it was the most he could get for the moment. Mikan didn't want to share the recap of her painful lost with the prince she knew for just a day or two. On and on they walked; after some fifteen minutes of walking, they overcame a small hill of green pastures and looked over to find a small cottage with a square chimney smoking through and several sheeps and llamas rested under a large apple tree beside the cottage.

Tranquillity had obviously marked its territory in this part of the world. Kanna glanced back to her newly found companion, put on her best smile and briefly welcomed them to her home.

-

-

-

'Ma! 'm home!' shouted Kanna warmly while taking her boots off after opening the door.

Oria followed by Natsume and Mikan made their way timidly into the cottage.

'Oh, yer can put 'er down on that sofa,' instructed Kanna; her voice a little tomboyish. Mikan smiled weakly in gratitude. Natsume strode courteously and placed Mikan gently down on the sofa.

''Ere.' Oria casually took a dried towel and tossed it over to Oria who attended Mikan. Not long after, a woman in her mid-forties paced in with a laundry basket under between her arm and waist. The woman was a little shorter than Kanna but her hair was just as red.

'Kanna, who are these people?'

'Long story. Ma, have yer got some dressing cloths? I know yer 'ave medicine, yer sure do. That girl over there's hurt.' Said Kanna, her index finger directing at Mikan.

'Oh! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! I'll go get my things.' The older woman fumbled through her kitchen drawers just next to the back door leading to the backyard. In a hurry, she founded the things she needed. Hastily, she gathered them up in her apron and paced quickly towards Mikan. Oria made way and helped as the older woman dressed Mikan carefully while pouring a brown substance to stop the bleeding. Natsume watched carefully as he recalled each of the medicine the older lady used. He had learnt different things since young and being a prince, he had to.

Mikan winced as the brown substance came contact with her delicate skin. Oria looked at Mikan, worried and dabbed the wet towel on her forehead. Natsume merely watched; while unnoticed by the others, Kanna prepared some food. After some time, Mikan fell asleep, sweat mixed with water dripped from her forehead.

'There, that should do it. She's going to be fine. Let the wound heal for a week or two.' The lady talked to no one in particular but it was a note Oria and Natsume pasted in their minds. She stood with support on her knees, packed the kit away and faced Oria and Natsume.

'So, who have we got here?' The lady asked with a bright smile on her face.

'Oh, sorry for our rudeness, m'am'. I'm Oria and this is my brother, N-Na-Natsume. That's my sister over there, Mikan.' Oria sighed inwardly as she decided to cover for their identities although she was a little scared at the prince's reaction to this. Natsume nodded in confirmation. After all, they must have looked weird to the pair of mother and daughter if they are not related to each other in some way even though they travelled together.

'Well, well. That's some names. I'm Maria and this is my daughter, Kanna. She's as tomboy as anybody can get. Don't mind her.' Maria brushed the comment lightly and patted on Kanna's head.

'Ey!' Kanna retorted but went back to fixing some food begrudgingly.

'Oh, what about your last names? I know many people at the town half an hour walk from here. Might know your father.' Maria looked back at Oria. As Oria was about to answer, Natsume stepped in with a polite 'no'.

'We are just commoners. No last names, m'am.' Natsume smartly replied. Only those with reasonable good wealth have last names. Oria looked puzzled for a second before brushing it off, trusting Natsume to his knowledge. Maria nodded before leaving the house to hang her laundry once more. Before she headed out, she gave the sudden visitors a curious glance before picking up basket once more.

-

-

**Yaho! done for chapter 7.**

**please please please review ne!**

**Onegaishimasu!**

**kuronekomimi**


	8. Chapter 8

There...sorry for long wait...

enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

-

-

'Princess Hotaru? Hotaru-san? Wake up, we've arrived' said Narumi soothingly while softly nudging Hotaru's shoulders. She had fallen asleep on her journey to Gior's castle. Slow but sharply, she opened her eyes, fixed it on Narumi before glaring casually at the teacher. Narumi smiled regardless, but was smart to keep his distance from then on.

'Hn.' Hotaru acknowledged her surroundings after climbing out of the carriage. In front of her stood the magnificent castle centred in the heart of Gior. Faint blue walls stood proudly, carved with large windows and several visible statues decorated the front entrance artistically. Stood before the large white doors was an historical-looking round pool, decorated in the centre with a figurine – a brilliantly made fountain. Nothing, however, made an impression on Hotaru. She was there for a reason. Having recalled her mission briefly in her mind to meet with Mikan's mother, she briskly took her belongings from the servant. For whatever reason, Narumi forcefully stopped the defiant girl.

'We can take that, Hotaru-san, to your room. Meanwhile, Ruka would be delighted to show you around the castle, wouldn't you Ruka dear.' Narumi cooed, batting his eyelashes as he would normally. Something in Narumi's tone was authoritative enough for Hotaru not to glare.

'Wha-? Oh, yes. I would love to.' Ruka replied upon realisation. He didn't want to, but as it was only polite to do so, he obliged with an inner note to personally hunt Narumi down later. Narumi skipped happily to the large white doors, clapping his hands on the way to gather some servants to carry the belongings. Meanwhile, Ruka guided Hotaru, who obliged without a sound, towards the east garden so they could head into the castle through the eastern door.

-

-

I never knew what bothered me when I met her. Perhaps, the sense of solitary familiarity had rubbed on me, which Natsume held. Somehow, I knew differently. She was the single entity that had been able to keep my mind darting back and forth, pondering everything about her. It was her eyes - solid and ever-glaring eyes that held me transfixed in my position each time she stared at me. She seemed to not care about the world but something about her, the aura perhaps that gives met he impression of the utter seriousness she held in her heart. Perhaps it was all my imagination; I mean, I heard about her before. She was_ the_ ice-princess, wasn't she? Narumi said something about the abandoned princess. Wondered what he had meant. I'd never hear about that.

Touring around the castle wasn't my job. Seriously, what did Narumi think of me? I was in charge of the queen's celebration. The lady beside seemed to be interested in gazing into the garden and that far-away look in her eyes… Her dilated pupils and darkened shade of purple made me thought of what she was thinking. Reminiscing? Perhaps, but I wouldn't know.

She said it was a matter of urgency to meet Lady Sakura or some sort. Lady Sakura. Hadn't seen her around much either. The urgent matter didn't seem urgent with her gaze held transfixed at everything.

'Oi, what's your name again?' the soft but condemning voice asked me. I raised my head to look her in the eye. I wasn't a servant, so I supposed I could do that. While I didn't realise the lump that caught in my throat, I tried to answer (not much of a success of course).

'Ruka… Nogi Ruka' I hissed. It was unintentional but I thought I must have angered her or some sort because she never spoke to me much that day after that.

'Nogi, bring me to Lady Sakura.'

What a nerve. Did she know who I am? Certainly not a servant, that's for sure. I knew she knew but she had the authoritative sense in her that made me comply.

'Um, I can't bring you to Lady Sakura, Hotaru-san, since only His majesty, the King or Her majesty, the queen can. But I can bring you to the Queen now. She usually has spare time during afternoon' I answered in a breath, all the while keeping the casual look. Different from what people said she was – cold and hard - ; she looked serene for a moment before nodding and went back to the cold hard look. She reminded me of Natsume. Man, that Natsume. How long will he take? I hope he's fine. The letters from his fans were piling up and I would have to clear them sooner – not that it mattered, since Natsume himself never read them.

Off we went to towards the king's chamber, where the queen was. I never stole another look at her during the walk to the refined chamber. Yet, to my utter surprise, she stopped and looked at the gardener who was planting some red flowers at the time. But when I looked closer into her eyes, she was somewhere far away again. There was a sense of childish contentment about her whenever she had that look. Before long, snapping her face back to me, her hard stare shook me to the ground and we proceeded to walk once more. I was beginning to get a little nervous in the uncomfortable silence we walked. The castle was big and the chamber was headed towards North, and we were, unfortunately, from the south entrance of the castle.

She must have gotten used to deafening silence, because she stuck on it. It was her trademark – something you'd recognise her to. The deafening silence when you first met her was what made her interesting, and you, curious. It worked like a mechanical clock, the heartbeat in me that was. The only thing that kept me distracted was the constant pounding against my chest, the tap of boots as we walked... boots? I didn't take much realisation of her attire before, but she wasn't wearing any thing close to what a princess would or should normally wear and trusting myself to know what a princess wore (Natsume's fan club was enough to catch a glimpse of the nightmare-ish frills and oversized ball gown…). It was common and simple, yet her attire separated her from everybody else. Not to shabby but definitely not boastful. A long white trousers (very unorthodox, let alone unladylike) and with brown piece of cloth that was made to cover her upper body to mid-thigh. It was that pair of boots that stood out. Since when were brown leather boots the latest thing for princess? I hadn't the dare to ask. She was very intimidating.

After what seemed like centuries, the door of the North Camber stood in front of us. I was given the courtesy to tell the guards our arrival and not a minute later did the door opened and the queen came out and greeted her as if she was her own child (even Natsume wasn't greeted that way).

'Welcome!' the usual warm voice sounded. I smiled at the queen and greeted her formally.

'Oh, Ruka, how nice of you to take her here. Where's Narumi-sensei?' the gently overpowering voice was driving me to the core. What huge difference between these two women.

'Your majesty, I need a word with you.' She sounded ever polite, in an authoritative, working way. I took it has a signal of 'get lost' so I excused myself. The further I went from her the better. I had many jobs to finish; the queen's ball to plan; the decorations and cakes to order; the cooks to be assigned. I pondered about Natsume's leave. Will he be back in time? It _was _his mother's plan to get all the bachelorettes here for him anyhow. I hoped he was not being… the cold mean monster people thought he was.

-

-

'What a weird young girl.' This was the first coherent thought the queen produced in her mind when Ruka brought the girl, who now sat in front of her, to her room. The queen sipped her own tea and asked in a kind, polite manner.

'What urgent matter brought you here, dear? Before you even get your rest?'

'I need to see Lady Sakura. Mikan Sakura's mother.'

'Well, um… she's not well these days…I think she's overexerting herself. It might be best if you don't see her today, Hotaru-san'

'It's important' Also to talk about some things from the past, she thought.

'Very well, I'll see what I can do. I'll send Ruka to you, in case you need anything.'

That was the end, signalled by the finality from the queen. Hotaru excused herself and went to the designated guest quarters, led by a maidservant.

-

-

-

'What a pity. What a pity! Poor, poor little girl.' Sounded from the end of the kitchen. Mikan twitched at the sound of somebody who addressed her as 'poor, poor little girl', especially from someone who was so insincere and boastful.

Natsume glared silently at the young girl who darted back and forth between him and Mikan as if he was the one needing attention. He knew the tricks. It was often seen with his fan clubs. The exaggeration of voice, the over-idiotic brain, which couldn't contain the slightest bit of common sense, and the fake pitiful tone were what he was familiar with. Attention seeker was an understatement for this girl, who finally planted her tiring bunk on the sofa just inches away from Mikan, while her eyes set steadily, with swooning swirling around in her dull brown pair, on Natsume. She came from no-where. The Kanna girl introduced exasperatedly as her older sister. Older – seeking – sister. Natsume was the perfect item… Handsome, charming in a silent, captivating way, the cool air surrounding him – it was like her prince charming, even better.

The prince in disguise tried not to pay attention to the older sister (whatever her name was), but his ears soon rang from the constant gibbering.

'Will you shut it, Miire! You're annoying me!' Kanna shouted. Everyone in the room, except for the said sister, looked gratefully at Kanna and she knew she done the best for everyone. Even old Maria was getting tired of her daughter.

'I'm trying to be nice. Unlike you, Kanna, I have sympathy! I'm kind and nice and polite' the list went on and Miire was staring at Natsume as she continued.

Mikan was beginning to get sick by the constant bickering. Finally, she could bear no more. She clasped her mouth in restrain and dashed through the kitchen door towards outside, into the clean atmosphere. Natsume nodded to Oria before he too went out. Oria silently cursed herself for not moving faster. A part of her wanted to stay, to give Mikan some space with the prince (she saw something between them and was quick witted enough to decide for Mikan), another part of her wanted to get away from this quaking, annoying sister.

'Hey! I'm not finished yet!' Miire yelled after Natsume and huffed before she stormed into her small room in the cabin.

-

Outside, Mikan felt better – cleaner and away from the noises. She was never good with noises. Couldn't blame her, as she wasn't allowed to socialise in the slightest level.

Suddenly, her nausea came back and she vomited her stomach content out. Her wound hurt more at the pressure but she relaxed when she felt a hand stroking her back in a comforting manner.

'Are you alright?' Natsume asked, not the slightest generosity of letting emotion out.

Mikan nodded and she was supported by a hand when she finished vomiting. Natsume brought her to the nearby stream and washed her face with it. It was awkward for him. Helping and doing things for this girl. He was a prince. Not to be prideful, but it was awkward. He didn't know how to care for people. He never had the chance to learn – and there he was, being practically useful. The indisputable responsibility to care for this girl arose in him and he was being useful, for once, to someone. He silently liked the role.

Mikan's face gained more colour after a moment and she sat down to get some rest.

'Are you alright?' he asked again.

'Yes, it was just a little… I'm not used to noises… nor many people for that fact. I don't' know how you could stand that.' Mikan explained, exhausted.

'I got used to it.' Having millions of girls shouting at him in front of the castle gate weekly. He heard Mikan's sigh but decided to not ask further. He wasn't that close with her.

'Let's move on. We need to get a move' Mikan said.

'What about your wound? Are you good enough to walk?'

'It'll heal. We have to get a move on if we must get ahead of that man'

'Fine'

-

-

**I apologise if this chapter is boring. When the holidays come, the writing will be better.. i think.. until that moment, please review!**

**Kuronekomimi**


End file.
